The present invention relates to a brake hose support structure of a vehicle.
A brake hose is used in a vehicle so as to transmit the pressure of brake fluid from a master cylinder to a brake caliper of a disk brake device. The brake hose may be greatly swung when the wheels of the vehicles are steered or vibrated. Japanese Patent Application Publication 2006-69437 discloses a brake hose support structure that is designed to reduce swinging of a brake hose by using a bracket (support member) that fixes the brake hose at the kingpin axis thereby to reduce the distance between the fixed positions of the brake hose.
However, a problem may occur in the brake hose support structure disclosed in the above-cited Publication in which the brake hose is fixed by the support member such as bracket with the axis of the brake hose extending across the kingpin axis.
The end of the brake hose disposed adjacent to the brake caliper moves along an arc with the rotation of a knuckle that supports the wheel. When this end of the brake hose is moved to a position that is displaced substantially away from the axis of the fixed brake hose, there is a fear that an excessive stress may be applied to the brake hose because large bending occurs in the brake hose between the support portion and the knuckle.
The present invention, which has been made in light of above-described problems, is directed to providing a brake hose support structure of a vehicle that restricts bending of the brake hose.